


The Balcony scene™

by 1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: English isn't my first language sooo, F/M, Fluff, Funny, fluffy marichat, presant for my beta, sorry if spelling 'n stuff if bad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1/pseuds/1m_such_tr8sh_81nt_1
Summary: a drabble of what I think would actually happen if Chat and Mari had a balcony scene like you see on so many fan fictions





	

**Author's Note:**

> very very sorry that my grammar is bad. my beta writer is talking a month off and I thought I would try writing without her to see if i could. my spelling shouldn't be too bad since I have spell check, but it might end up change words or so and I do not notice (English is not my first language, but I am getting much better at it)
> 
> reviews are very appreciated!

Cat landed on Marinette's balcony with a thump. the night air ruffled his blond hair and made him hum in happiness. it had been a long day of modeling and he was hoping to see his good friend to night. He tapped a clawed finger on her roof window and waited in the darkness for her to come outside. he heard her scramble around in her room and he wondered what see was doing. he heard her come out to the roof, but did not see her in the dark.

"Pri-" he began, but was cut of by something hitting him hard on the back of his head. "Yeowch!" He cried, turning to see who had done that.

"S-sorry!" Marinette gasped, dropping the piece of pipe she had been holding. "I- sorry, Chat, I did not see it was you!" she turned red and giggled. "I- oh, dear I am sorry." she covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop herself from laughing, but it did not help her at all.

"That hurt!" Chat cried, rubbing the back of his head. he winced when he touched the part she had hit. "Why did you do that, princess?" he asked.

"Oh, well- uhm, you see, I thought you might be some sort of robber or of that sort, so. . ." She went quiet at the end of her sentence, looking in different directions nervously.

Chat laughed so much he snorted. "And so you came at me with a piece of pipe?" Marinette nodded and he laughed again. "wow. you real are something special." he said.

"R-really?" She said, turning more red. 

he nodded. "Yes. of course you are, princess." He smiled. "But maybe next time do not hit me over the head. it hurts very much."

she laughed and nodded. "Yes. I will try not to hit you again."

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was good! I will probably be doing many drabbles like this this month (is that right? 'this this' seems like it would be the wrong thing, but I do not know what else it could be) not all of them will be Miraculous Ladybug, but I will make some of them that. if you have a request then please tell me, I would love to write it.


End file.
